


Bottle It Up

by bfketh



Series: And the Moon Shines on Your Wings [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was tasked to look out for his boss's godson and ward, Eren, while at the same time showing him the ropes of running a large bootlegging ring and speakeasy. In the aftermath of a simple pick-up gone wrong, they may both find their feelings run a bit deeper than what is strictly professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle It Up

**Author's Note:**

> (Eren is 19 and Levi is 26 in this AU.)
> 
> Slang reference [here](http://home.earthlink.net/~dlarkins/slang-pg.htm).

**~ September 1928 ~**

**~ Chicago - West Loop ~**

Levi stomped on the butt of his cigarette, grinding it out against the cracked pavement of the abandoned warehouse yard. Jean and Marco had opened up the back of the nondescript delivery truck and were now sitting there, talking quietly. Eren flicked his eyes between them and Levi before going back to stare at the road. He fought the urge to pace, crossing his arms instead and leaning against Levi's car. "They're late."

"Think we were doublecrossed?" Count on Jean to always see the bright side of everything.

"Oh, dry up, Horseface."

"I told you not to call me that!"

Eren opened his mouth to retort, but Levi held up a hand, cutting him off. "Quiet, you idiots. Someone's coming."

Marco casually leaned back in the truck, his hand creeping toward the handle of the Tommy gun hidden behind him as a pair of headlights approached the rusted gate set in the fence surrounding the property. A truck similar to theirs pulled into the yard and turned, backing up toward them. It stopped a few yards away and two men got out and slowly walked to the waiting group, their hands held casually at their sides in plain sight. Levi visibly relaxed, and Marco straightened back up before jumping out of the truck with Jean.

"Levi. Didn't expect you to bringing this much muscle tonight." The dark-haired man that had spoken glanced over at Eren before looking back at Levi.

Levi snorted. "Tch. Don't worry about the poor little bunny, Gustav. Ward of Erwin's; he wants me to teach him the ropes. Now, are we going to sit here and gossip like a pair of old birds, or are we going to get this shit done before the bulls show up?"

The man called Gustav nodded to his companion, and the two of them started to unload crates from their truck which were handed off to Jean and Marco to be loaded into the Survey Group’s own vehicle. After watching a few boxes go by, Levi motioned for Marco to stop. He reached his hand into the straw-filled box, pulling out a glass bottle filled with a clear amber liquid. He uncapped it, sniffing before taking a cautious sip. His eyebrows shot up. "Good stuff. Not the panther piss we've been getting lately."

Gustav snorted, "Like Pixis would ever try to foist off that rotgut on you. Not after what your boss paid for it. That's real Canadian whiskey there."

"Not bad." Levi closed the bottle back up and nodded for Marco to continue loading as he slid it under the seat in his car.

Eren blinked at him, "Uh, Levi..."

"It's fine. Erwin owes me after that mess in St. Louis, anyway. He never did replace my suit."

Pixis's men made short work of emptying their cargo, taking off as soon as they were done. Under Levi's supervision, Eren helped Marco and Jean get everything packed in their truck, rearranging the decoy crates to cover up the containers of booze. He was just about to rejoin Levi when a sharp retort rang out. Something hit Levi's hat, sending it flying, and he swore and ducked behind the open door of his car, his hand going into his suit jacket as his silver eyes scanned the darkness around them, looking for the shooter.

"Levi!" Eren went to jump out of the truck to see if he was alright when he felt someone jerk him back by his suspenders.

"You suicidal idiot!" Jean hissed into his ear, "Are you _trying_ to make yourself a target?"

Eren gulped and shook his head, pulling his own gun out of the holster as Marco crouched down near the open back of the truck with his chopper. A moment of heavy silence hung over them, only to be split apart by the sharp staccato of gunfire sending hot lead flying through the air. The fight blended into a confusing blur of light and sound in Eren's mind as his focus narrowed to finding the next enemy. At one point, he ran completely out of ammo, and he tossed the pistol down with a snarl. As he did, he noticed three shadows slinking around Levi's car, approaching the man from behind.

Eren's vision washed with red, and this time he launched himself from the truck before Jean could stop him, drawing his knife as he did. The suddenness of his attack took the men completely by surprise. The one in the lead only got off one wild, unaimed shot before Eren was on him with a feral growl, the knife slashing a line across his throat. His momentum carried him to the second man who went down with a wet gurgle as the blade was buried in his chest. Eren tried to yank it out, but it stuck and held on the bone. Instead of wasting time fighting with it, Eren swung his bare fist up, catching the last man in the face, stunning him and knocking him back. Eren followed up with another punch, and another. The man went down, and Eren kept punching. Over the thrumming of the blood in his ears, Eren could vaguely hear the sounds behind him changing, the rhythm of the gunshots of their ambushers faltering, screams rising up in the distance only to be abruptly cut off.

"Eren."

Eren froze, the crisp voice cutting through the red haze clouding his mind. He looked down, only then seeing that his hands were coated in blood and gore to the wrists. The face of the man under him wasn't even recognizable as a face anymore. Eren stood up, blinking at the other two bodies behind him, his knife still sticking up from the rib cage of one of them. "Ah."

Levi lifted one slender eyebrow. "Yes. 'Ah.'" He pulled out his pristine white handkerchief with a sigh, using it to wipe the blood off of an unresisting Eren while he muttered under his breath, "Damn berserker."

"Sorry."

Levi flicked him on the nose. "Don't apologize for saving my ass, brat." He ran his eyes over Eren. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Um..." Eren paused, mentally checking himself over. As he did, he became aware of a burning pain across his left bicep. He gingerly flexed it, trying to gauge the extent of the injury. This wouldn't be the first time he'd been wounded and not even noticed until the adrenaline of the fight had worn off. "My arm. I don't think it's too bad, though."

Levi sighed, and then turned to meet two figures walking toward the cars from the shadows surrounding the old warehouse, guns slung casually over their shoulders. "Took you long enough."

"Well, we would have gotten here sooner if _someone_ hadn't insisted on taking their rusty old flivver here." The short red-headed woman dressed in a man's suit elbowed the taller sandy-haired man next to her.

"Hey, do _not_ insult Gloria!"

Levi slowly blinked up at him in disbelief. "You named your car."

"Uh..."

"Never mind. Anyone else get hit?" The other four shook their heads, and Levi nodded. "Good. Bodt and Kirschstein, get the shipment down to Freedom's Wings."

Jean immediately edged past the men Eren had killed to climb into the driver's seat of the truck, looking a little green as he glanced down at the third one. Marco moved a little slower, making sure the back was locked up tight before getting in the front himself. As the truck rattled off along the road, kicking up a cloud of dust, Levi turned back to the newcomers. "Farlan, Isabel, get the clean-up crew out here; you know the drill. I'm going to get the kid home so I can look at his arm."

Eren shot Levi a glare as he reclaimed his knife. "I told you, it's not that bad. And I'm not a kid!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Which is exactly what a kid would say. Get in the damn car."

"...Yes, sir." Eren did as he was told, wincing as he settled back against the passenger seat. The burning feeling in his arm had faded, only to be replaced by a dull, constant throbbing.

Levi retrieved his hat, tossing it down on the seat next to Eren and frowning at the bullet hole clearly visible in the crown. He sat behind the wheel and started the car . "That was my favorite hat."

Eren laughed as the car pulled smoothly out into the street. "Better your hat than your head."

"Says the fella with a hole in his arm."

**~~~~~**

**~ Chicago - Near North Side ~**

Eren wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up sitting on Levi’s couch in just his slacks and undershirt. He knew the order of events that had gotten him there, of course. Levi had said he didn't want to disturb Erwin’s entire household, especially not before he’d gotten Eren patched up. Then, once inside, he’d shooed Eren off to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After the shower, Eren hadn't wanted to put his torn and bloodied shirt back on, and, besides, he’d have to take it off for Levi to treat him, anyway. That didn't really explain why his heart was beating a nervous tattoo in his chest, however, or why his throat felt dry as he watched Levi walk toward him.

Oh, God, he really needed to calm down. This wasn't a big deal. Levi was just bandaging him, and then he’d either take him back to Erwin’s or let him crash on the couch, the same as every other time this had happened.

“Here. Drink this.”

Eren startled a little as he registered the glass of golden liquid being thrust under his nose. His gaze traveled from the hand holding it and up the powerfully muscled forearm, left bare by sleeves that were rolled up just past Levi’s elbows.

An impatiently cleared throat reminded him that Levi was still holding the whiskey out to him, and Eren felt his face go red, realizing that he’d been staring. To cover up his embarrassment, he quickly took the glass and downed it.

As the drink smoothly burned its way down his throat without the harsh bite he’d been expecting, Eren realized that it must have come from the bottle that Levi had “liberated” from the shipment. On the one hand, the quality of the liquor was a good thing, seeing as he didn't sputter and gag as he swallowed it. On the other hand, it was also stronger than most of the stuff Eren was used to, so drinking it so quickly might not have been the brightest idea that Eren had ever had, especially not when coupled with blood loss and Levi’s more than generous three-fingered pour.

Eren closed his eyes as a wave of pleasant drowsiness washed over him. He felt Levi’s hand, slightly cool to the touch, wrap around his elbow to hold his arm in place, shortly followed by the sting of some sort of disinfectant being dabbed on the wound. “You’re lucky. Looks like the bullet just grazed your arm instead of going through. It’s already stopped bleeding; I don’t think it’ll even need stitches.”

“’S good,” Eren mumbled as Levi wound a bandage around his bicep, tying it in place. “I hate needles.”

“I know.”

Eren’s heart thumped in his chest as Levi took one of his hands in his, but before real panic could set in, the familiar sting of antiseptic let him know that Levi was just taking care of the scrapes across his knuckles. He cracked his eyes open, watching as Levi tore off small strips of cloth and delicately wound them around the worst ones. When Levi let go of his left hand and picked up his right, Eren couldn't suppress a small shiver. Levi paused and looked up at his face, frowning. “Are you alright?”

No, Eren wasn't alright, he wasn't alright at all. He needed Levi to let go of his hand, and yet at the same time, he never wanted him to stop. Actually, what he  _really_ wanted was for him to be even closer than he was now.

Not that he could  _ever_ tell Levi any of that.

“Copacetic.” Eren slurred out instead and closed his eyes as Levi gave a noncommittal grunt and continued his ministrations. While Levi finished treating him, Eren tried to convince himself to calm down. Levi’s boss was Eren’s godfather; Levi had been keeping an eye on him since he was a snot-nosed twelve-year-old, right after his mother had died and Erwin had taken him in. This was just more of the same thing that Levi had always done; it didn't mean anything. Hell, the older man still considered him a kid, even though he was nineteen now, the same age Levi had been when they met. Levi reminded Eren of that fact often enough, usually calling him “kid” instead of his name.

It hurt.

Eren became acutely aware of the fact that, even though Levi seemed to be done, he was still holding onto his hand, fingertips lightly brushing over his bandaged knuckles. Levi sighed. “You’re too damn reckless.”

Eren opened his eyes again to look at Levi. He was looking down at Eren’s hand, frowning as he kept tracing over the bandages. “I thought you said not to apologize.”

“I don’t want you to apologize. I want you to be more careful.” Levi’s hand tightened on Eren’s. “When I saw you moving, and then I heard that shot behind me, I...” He trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing together. “Just be more careful.”

Eren felt guilt gnaw at his gut. Part of Levi’s job was to protect him, and running out into danger certainly wasn't making that job any easier for him. Eren hung his head. “I’m sorry. I know you’ll get in trouble with Erwin if I get hurt-“

“This isn't about Erwin!” Eren was cut off by a furious Levi. He stared, wide-eyed, into stormy silver as his alcohol-clouded mind tried to work out just what Levi was so angry about, and then he was yanked forward by the front of his undershirt and Levi’s eyes were closed and his lips were pressing against his own.

In that moment, Eren was instantly, painfully sober from the shock of the realization that Levi was _kissing_ him. A startled sound rose up in the back of his throat, and that noise seemed to break Levi out of...whatever _this_ was. He let go of Eren, propelling himself up and away as quickly as if he'd been burned.

He started pacing. “Shit. I’m sorry. I shouldn't have... Shit.” Levi stopped with his back to Eren and ran his hand through his hair, knocking it out of its carefully slicked back style to send his bangs hanging loose around his face. “This was a mistake," he said, nearly too quietly for Eren to hear. Levi started to walk to his bedroom. "I’ll get you a clean shirt and take you back to Erwin’s. In the morning, I’ll have him assign someone else to you, Eld or Gunther. Just...just forget this happened.”

"Levi, wait!" The older man's shoulders flinched, but he kept moving, giving no other indication that he'd even heard Eren. A dread conviction settled in Eren's gut, telling him that if he left things like this, the only time he'd ever see Levi again would be at a distance and when surrounded by other people. He'd certainly never get a chance to talk to him again.

Eren found himself moving, crossing the apartment in quick strides. He reached Levi just as the other man entered the bedroom. Eren stopped him from stepping further into the room and slamming the door in his face by virtue of wrapping his arms around Levi's waist from behind. "Eren..." Levi's voice sounded strained.

"Don't." Eren bent his head down, burying his face in the crook of Levi's neck. He felt Levi stiffen in his arms, and he just squeezed tighter. "Don't tell me to forget it. I don't want to. I don't want to hear you say it was a mistake, and I don't want to go back to Erwin's tonight. I don't want someone else looking out for me. I don't want anyone but you. I've...always wanted you."

Levi started to turn then, and Eren loosened his grip and pulled his head back to let him. Levi looked searchingly into Eren's eyes for a moment, bringing his hand up to cup Eren's face. Eren covered Levi's hand with his own, his lips curving into a smile. And then Levi was leaning toward him, and Eren was bending down to meet him, and they were kissing again.

Eren's eyes fluttered closed, and he let Levi tug him further into the room without breaking the kiss. He heard the door click shut, and Levi put his hands on Eren's chest, steering him across the room until the backs of Eren's knees collided with the bed.

Eren toppled backward onto the mattress, eyes flying open in surprise, and Levi climbed on after him, pressing him back until Eren had moved up to lean against the pillows and he was kneeling between Eren's legs. Eren licked his lips as he watched Levi slowly pull his tie loose and set it on the nightstand before unbuttoning and sliding his shirt off his shoulders. Eren reached up then, running his hands over Levi's stomach, feeling the hard muscles flex under the thin fabric of his undershirt.

"Eren." Levi grabbed one of Eren's hands, stilling him, as he stared into Eren's eyes. "Level with me. You're not just going along with this because I out-rank you, are you?"

Eren smiled at him and took his hand, guiding it down until it rested against the very obvious sign of his arousal straining against his pants. "You're a smart guy. What do _you_ think?"

Levi's breath made a small hitch in his throat, and he pressed his palm down against Eren. Eren bucked up into his hand and let out a low moan. Levi bit his lip, breathing out a quiet "Fuck."

"Please..." Eren's voice sounded needy to his own ears as he tugged at the hem of Levi's undershirt. That was apparently all the encouragement Levi needed, and in a few minutes he had stripped both himself and Eren of their remaining clothes. Eren ran his eyes down Levi's powerfully muscled body. "Huh. You really are Jewish."

Levi leaned over him. "My mother was, so technically I am. I don't think old rabbi Nussbaum would approve of my current line of work, however." He smirked. "I _know_ he wouldn't approve of what I'm about to do to you."

“I don’t think, _nh_ , Pastor Krantz would approve either.” Eren buried his fingers in Levi’s hair as the other man left a trail of biting kisses along his collarbone. “And I don’t give a fig. _Ah!_ ” Levi’s teeth scraped against his nipple, and Eren’s entire body jolted at the stimulation. Levi chuckled and continued moving lower, pausing to suck a dark hickey into the skin above Eren’s hipbone. Levi’s tongue swiped a broad swath up Eren’s length, from the base to the tip, and Eren threw his head back as another unrestrained moan burst from his lips. Levi used his hand to pull the foreskin back, running his tongue around the head in a circle before pressing it into the slit, and Eren just about swore he could see stars as the pleasure crackled up his spine. “Oh, daddy!”

The second it was out of his mouth, Eren threw his forearm across his eyes as his face burned red with embarrassment. The bed shifted as Levi crawled back up, and he cupped his hand along Eren’s jaw. “Come on, Eren. Put your arm down.” Eren resolutely shook his head. Levi nuzzled Eren’s ear. “C’mon. Don’t hide your pretty eyes from me, _baby_.” Eren’s entire body flushed hot as Levi purred out the last word, and he slowly lowered his arm. Levi pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Good boy.” Levi pulled back and briefly rummaged through his nightstand, producing a small jar of petroleum jelly. He turned back to Eren, looking thoughtful. “This would be easier for you if you were kneeling, but it’d be a shame if I couldn't see your face.”

Eren sat up, about to tell Levi that he didn't care how they did it, when his eyes caught on the large, full-length mirror standing in the corner of the room. He nodded over to it. “What about that?”

Levi’s eyes widened briefly as he looked over at the mirror, and then he pulled Eren into a deep, messy kiss. As they broke apart, he said, “I like the way you think.”

“Oh, so you only like me for my brain, hmm?”

Levi tossed a pillow at his head. “Shut up, get on your knees, and bend over.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eren faced the end of the bed and went down to his elbows, using the pillow to help support his upper body. When he turned his head to the right, he met his own eyes in the mirror. He watched Levi’s reflection behind him as the man opened up the jar and scooped out a dollop of the thick substance. He ran his clean hand over Eren’s hip. “Are you ready?”

Eren nodded, and Levi pressed his finger against his entrance, teasing the muscle there and spreading the slick gel around before slowly slipping one thin finger inside. Eren let out a shaky breath as he tried to adjust to the odd feeling.

“Damn, you’re tight.” Levi experimentally moved his finger back and forth before moving his hand from Eren’s hip to his front, giving his length a few slow pumps. It helped distract Eren, and his shoulders slumped slightly, more of his weight settling onto the pillow beneath him. “That’s it, just relax, Eren. You’re being so good for me.” Levi leaned over him, pressing a line of kisses down his spine. His hand kept moving over Eren as he pulled his finger out and then started to ease two fingers back in. He went more slowly this time. Moving them together, then apart, gradually stretching Eren’s opening. At the same time, he seemed to be looking for something, pressing is fingertips down over various places inside Eren.

“Ah!” Eren’s back seemed to arch of its own accord when Levi’s fingers brushed over one particular spot inside him and a burst of pleasure radiated through his body.

Levi chuckled darkly and pressed down on the spot again, pulling another moan out of Eren. He started to concentrate on that spot, until Eren was bucking his hips back into his hand, his eyes in the mirror gone glassy, the pupils blown out so far that his irises were tiny rings of bright color around them. He barely noticed when Levi added a third finger; he was too busy concentrating on the pleasure that was building, building, building inside his gut until he felt like he was going to burst. But before he could, Levi was withdrawing his hand, leaving Eren gasping against the pillow and feeling oddly empty. "L-Levi..." Eren's voice came out in a whine as he looked over his shoulder at the other man.

"Shh." Levi ran his hands soothingly along Eren's sides and hips. "Rest for a minute." He waited until Eren's breathing returned to normal, and then he scooped out more of the lubricant, spreading it over himself with a few quick strokes. Eren watched in the mirror as Levi bent close to his back, and then Levi was pressing into him.

Eren's lips parted, letting out a sound that was half moan and half a broken version of Levi's name as he felt himself being stretched and filled. It was too much and not enough at the same time, and he impatiently bucked his hips back against the maddeningly slow pace Levi was setting, seeking the same sensation his fingers had caused.

Levi dug his fingers into Eren's hips, holding him still until he was completely seated inside him. He bent over, his breath ghosting hot and quick against the base of Eren's neck. Levi gave an experimental roll of his hips that had Eren gripping the blanket under him. He felt Levi's lips curl into a smile against his skin, and then he was setting a steady rhythm, pulling out only to fill him up again. Every few strokes, he would hit that certain spot, and Eren's back would arch as he'd let out a sobbing keen. He could feel a pressure tightly coiling within him. He shut his eyes and buried his face in the pillow, desperately trying to hold on.

Levi brought a hand up from Eren's hips and gripped Eren's hair, turning his head back to the mirror. "No, Eren. Watch yourself. Watch what you do to me. Let me see you come, please, baby." Eren opened his eyes, and Levi move his hand from Eren's head to his hand, threading their fingers together.

Eren stared into the mirror, watching Levi pound into him again and again, moving his gaze up Levi's torso, now glistening with sweat, the muscles standing out in sharp relief as they strained and undulated under his skin. Then Levi's eyes caught his own, and Eren was lost as his orgasm crashed over him. His mouth fell open, sobbing out a mantra of Levi's name as his body spasmed and shook and his vision faded to black. In the midst of his euphoria, Levi's hand tightened on his own, and Eren felt Levi's rhythm stutter before he buried himself in deep and heat flooded into Eren.

When Eren came back to his senses, he was collapsed on his side with Levi curled behind him, warm against his back as he ran his lips across his shoulders, whispering praise into his skin. Eren shifted closer to Levi with a sigh. Levi lifted up to press a kiss into Eren’s temple and looked down at him. “How do you feel?”

“Swell...” Eren’s answer was automatic, and yet it felt a little inadequate at the same time. It didn't seem to properly convey the lingering afterglow still thrumming in his veins, or the utter contentment surrounding him when Levi held him in his arms, or the way the affection he saw when he looked into Levi’s eyes seemed to reach down into his heart, filling him up with warmth from the inside out.

Levi made Eren stay where he was while he went to get a wet cloth to clean him up. Shortly after, Eren was lying in the bed next to Levi, a clean blanket replacing the dirty one. The only light in the room was coming from the street lights outside the window and the red coal at the end of the cigarette Levi had lit. Eren blinked up at him sleepily. "What does it taste like?"

"Terrible." Levi glanced over at him. "Do you really want to know?"

Eren cautiously nodded. Levi took a last drag on the cigarette and then crushed out the remains in the ashtray on the nightstand, much to Eren's confusion. But then he turned to Eren and kissed him, the lingering flavor of the smoke passing from his mouth to Eren's.

Eren pulled away when the kiss broke. "Gross."

Levi laughed. "Don't ever start smoking, kid. It's a filthy habit."

Eren nodded, adding a sullen, "I'm not a kid."

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep." Levi gave him another kiss before settling back into his pillow. "Goodnight, Eren."

"Goodnight." Eren snuggled closer to Levi and closed his eyes. Despite his promise, his last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that he could quickly become addicted to the taste of tobacco.

As long as it came from Levi's lips.


End file.
